Niezwykły Ślub (albo i nie)
by Kasiarzyna
Summary: W Śródziemiu jest taka dziewczyna. Nazywa się Eriu. Plotki mówią, że pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, ale chyba nikt tego nie sprawdzał. A jednak wszyscy zdają się jakoś kojarzyć, z niezwykłym upokorzeniem, które opłynęło całą Mroczną Puszczę. (Albo i nie)
1. Początek, herbata i 115

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongHelooooo~br strongstrongWitam wszystkich w moim kolejnym (drugim, wow Kasia, robisz postępy) fan fiku. Tym razem skupimy się na Hobbicie i może go skończymy ;_;. Oczywiście zawiera śladowe ilości przekleństw, oczywiście jest niesamowicie śmieszny i dziwny zarazem... Oczywiście OC i oczywiście wszyscy są OOC. Także tego ten, chyba możemy zaczynać ;)/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"1. Początek, herbata i 115br / br / Czajnik gwizdnął przeraźliwie, buchając gorącą parą wodną z szyjki. Przeciął ciszę, jak nóż masło. W całym pokoju zrobiło się goręcej i wszędzie była woda, a czajnik ani myślał zamilknąć. Uciążliwy dźwięk było słychać nawet z zewnątrz, co mógłby potwierdzić wysoki jegomość ubrany w szare, lniane szaty i szpiczasty kapelusz. W dłoni trzymał drewnianą laskę i właśnie zmierzał w stronę małego domku. Starzec stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał końcem laski trzy razy. Zza jego pleców wyszedł niższy mężczyzna, ubrany w grubą szatę, mimo, że słońce grzało niemiłosiernie. Dwójka mężczyzn stała, nasłuchując szczękania zamków przy /W końcu, zza nich wyłoniła się dziewczęca głowa. Nie była to niesamowicie piękna głowa, lecz było w niej coś hipnotycznego./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Drobną twarz okalały postrzępione, ciemnobrązowe włosy, związane z tyłu w dwa, krótkie kucyki. Spod tej czupryny patrzyły morskie oczy skrzące się światł  - Gandalf! – dziewczyna zawołała uśmiechając się szerokobr / - Prosiłem cię o wojownika, a ty dajesz mi… kucharkę – zwrócił się do Gandalfa krasnoludbr / - Może najpierw się przedstawmy – zaproponował czarodziej – To jest Thorin Dębowa / - A ty jesteś? – Thorin spojrzał na dziewczynę, jakby wcale nie chciał znać jej / - Niezaimponowana i szczerze mówiąc, trochę znudzona. – bąknęła dziewczynabr / - Bądź miła – skarcił ją Gandalfbr / - Eriu.. – rzuciła, po czym zniknęła wewnątrz swojego domu, zostawiając drzwi / Dom dziewczyny był utrzymany w tonacji czerwieni i brązów. Wszędzie walały się książki, we wszystkich możliwych językach Śródziemia. Goście co chwilę mijali wysokie świeczniki z wypalonymi świecami. Pachniało tam jaśminem, dymem i sosnowymi igł / Eriu zaprowadziła mężczyzn do jasnej, troszkę dziecinnej kuchni. Pomieszczenie kontrastowało z resztą domu jasnymi meblami i kremową farbą na ścianach. Były tam aż trzy okna, każde z kwiatami na / - Chcecie herbaty? – spytała Eriubr / Nie czekała na odpowiedź, gdyż nie było osoby w Śródziemiu, która nie lubiłaby herbaty. Nalała do trzech szklanek złocistego płynu po czym podała goś / - Domyślam się, że nie przybyliście w sprawach towarzyskich. – bąknęłabr / - Tak – odparł czarodziej, patrząc na Thorina wzrokiem: 'Błagam, daj mi mówić'br / - Gdzie? Po co? I najważniejsze: Jakie będą zyski? – Eriu skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc na Gandalfa z błyskiem w / - Do Samotnej Góry, by odzyskać dom rodzinny, jedna piętnasta skarbów Góry. Wyruszamy jutro rano, z pod Pagórka. Wchodzisz w to? – wypalił Thorinbr / - Hmm… Weszłabym… Ale wydaje mi się, że nie jestem wystarczająco… męska.. – Eriu jeździła palcem po stole, kreśląc słowa w nieznanym ję / - Nadasz się. – stwierdził Thorinbr / Eriu uśmiechnęła się szerokobr / - No! Wreszcie coś się / Gandalf uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Co jak co, ale dziewczyna nigdy nie stroniła od przygó /br /strongWowowow, szczerze, jeszcze nie wiem gdzie ta opowieść poleci, ale mam nadzieję, że w dobrym kierunku. Jak widać, rozdziały w miarę krótkie, ale za to będzie ich dużo... Bardzo! Błagam was, piszcie mi komentarze, to na serio pomaga i przy okazji daje, mniej więcej, obraz tego, co chcecie widzieć w przyszłości i co muszę poprawić. Wszystkie wasze myśli mile widziane ;)/strong/p 


	2. Beznadziejna ta zabawa

2. Beznadziejna ta zabawa.

250 lat wcześniej.

- Eriu! Czas wstawać! – znajomy, kobiecy głos pokojówki wyrwał dziewczynę z ciepłego snu.  
>- Pięć minut…? – spytała ochrypłym głosem<br>W odpowiedzi pokojówka rozgarnęła ciężkie karminowe zasłony, wpuszczając promienie słońca do pokoju.  
>- Panienki ojciec życzył sobie, by panienka choć raz zjawiła się na śniadaniu o czasie.<br>Eriu powoli wygramoliła się z łóżka, mamrocząc coś o ciepełku i snach  
>- Och! Na bogów! Co się stało z panienki włosami?! – wrzasnęła pokojówka<br>- Anno, jesteś moją najdroższą opiekunką odkąd skończyłam dziesięć lat. Wiesz dobrze jak wyglądają moje włosy po przebudzeniu – Eriu starała się powstrzymać uśmiech  
>- Z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej… - mruknęła Anna<br>- EEEJ! – dziewczyna poczuła się głęboko urażona.

*

Rozplątanie kłaków Eriu zajęło Annie całe pół godziny. Dziewczyna właśnie zakładała czerwoną sukienkę do kostek, rolując pod spód ciepłe getry, ponieważ inaczej czułą się niekomfortowo. Patrzyła się przez okno na rozległe łąki, przecięte strumykami. To były polany jej królestwa. Carvahall było miastem, a jednocześnie niepodległym królestwem. I tak się jakoś złożyło, że władczynią tego miasta była matka Eriu – Ymir.  
>Carvahall graniczyło z Mroczną Puszczą – Królestwem elfów, więc gdy Eriu patrzyła przez okno, widziała zapierający dech w piersiach widok plątaniny gałęzi (serio, te drzewa były wyższe od wszystkich domów w Carvahall, mimo, że miasto zostało zbudowano na wzniesieniu).<br>- Panienko? – Anna wyrwała dziewczynę z zamyślenia.  
>- Zastanawiał się tylko, czy mogłabym trochę po polować…<br>- Wie panienka dobrze, że polowanie w okolicach Puszczy jest zabronione. – upomniała ją Anna  
>- Czego Król elfów nie zobaczy, tego się nie dowie. – Eriu wyburczała pod nosem, uśmiechając się szeroko.<br>- Proszę nawet nie próbować!

*

Ojciec czekał razem z matką w jadalni. Ymir miała równo przystrzyżone, kasztanowe włosy, na wysokości kości policzkowych. Pojedyncze pasmo włosów przykrywało bliznę w poprzek nosa. Pod jej szmaragdowymi oczami zgromadziły się wory. Ojciec – Ellin jak zwykle wyglądał na wiecznie niewyspanego, z rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami o groźnym wyrazie.  
>Eriu zeszła do nich po, gdy tylko się ubrała.<br>- Dzień dobry! – krzyknęła radośnie, zbiegając po schodach.  
>Spojrzała na rodziców.<br>- Co się stało? – spytała – Wyglądacie, jakbyście nie spali całą noc.  
>Rodzice wymienili szybkie spojrzenia po czym ojciec delikatnie chwycił córkę za ramię.<br>- Eriu… - zaczął – Skończyłaś już 16 lat i razem z twoją matką stwierdziliśmy, że najlepiej dla ciebie będzie jeżeli… Eeee…  
>- Jeżeli zostaniesz wydana za mąż – wtrąciła Ymir, widząc, że mąż sobie nie radzi.<br>Eriu przez chwilę skakała wzrokiem od matki do ojca.  
>- Ale wy tak na poważnie? – upewniła się<br>Jednocześnie kiwnęli głowami  
>- Ohohohohohohoho! – Eriu odsunęła się od nich – Chyba raczej nie!<br>- Dziecko, to nie była propozycja. – odparł ojciec ignorując przerażenie i gniew na twarzy córki. – Wczoraj rozesłaliśmy zawiadomienia do pobliskich królestw. Tylko czekać, aż ktoś się zgodzi, a wtedy już z górki.  
>- Czyż to nie wspaniale słonko? – Ymir była wyraźnie podekscytowana<br>- NIE! – wybuchła Eriu – Jak TO może być wspaniałe?!  
>- Nie krzycz. – zmęczony głos ojca ocucił ją niczym plaskacz.<br>- Ja… - Eriu zastanawiała się co powiedzieć. – Ja się w to nie bawię  
>To mówiąc dziewczyna wybiegła z jadalni zanosząc się szlochem. Po drodze złapała łuk i strzały.<br>- Może to jednak był zły pomysł? – zamyśliła się Ymir  
>- Nonsens kochanie. – powiedział Ellin, przytulając żonę – Jeszcze nam za to podziękuje.<p> 


End file.
